PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 33: A Mother for Peppermint Patty
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Years after her mother's death, Peppermint Patty's father is finally getting back in the dating game. Patty, meanwhile, envisions what it would be like to actually have a mother figure around the house. Snoopy joins Sally at another round of rehab, and joins in on the wheelchair races. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 33: A Mother for Peppermint Patty

**CHAPTER 1: WHO IS THAT MYSTERY WOMAN?**

Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Claudia were walking down the street one early spring day. The weather was fair and the three friends decided to enjoy the day together. They had went to Joe's Café to get something to eat and later went to the movies. Now they were heading back to Patty's house for some TV watching and girl talk.

"So I said to Franco that he should try steak one of these days," said Patty. "I told him it was like wiener schnitzel but without the breading."

"He's n-never had steak b-b-before?" asked Claudia.

"Surprisingly no," Patty responded. "And wiener schnitzel is a veal cutlet breaded and fried. And veal is beef, like steak and hamburgers."

"Hans had some steak with my family a few nights ago," said Marcie. "He loved it."

"I tell ya, Claud," sighed Patty, "trying to get your German boyfriends to try new American things isn't easy."

"I g-guess not," Claudia replied.

The girls had made it to Patty's home when they saw her father getting out of his car. With him was a woman who looked very pretty and had dark brown hair and a slender figure. The girls took notice.

"Who's that lady with your father, sir?" asked Marcie to Patty.

"I don't know, Marcie," Patty responded. "My first time seeing her."

"Maybe it's his girlfriend, sir," suggested Marcie.

"Don't be ridiculous, Marcie," retorted Patty. "My dad's too busy to have a girlfriend. He just doesn't have the time."

"W-w-well it looks like he f-found the t-t-time," observed Claudia.

Patty thought for a moment, then said, "Girls, maybe we should hang out another day. I need to talk to dad about this. Okay?"

"S-sure, no problem."

"Give me a call later, sir." And Marcie and Claudia left. Patty walked towards her father and his lady-friend to see what was going on.

Elsewhere, Sally was doing homework. She was sitting on her bed and was out of her wheelchair. Snoopy came walking in. He saw the empty wheelchair and Sally sitting on her bed. The temptation was too much for Snoopy and he immediately hopped into the wheelchair and started doing spins and tricks with it. Sally looked up from her work and saw the mischievous beagle messing with her wheelchair.

"YOU CRAZY BEAGLE!" she shouted angrily. "GET OUT OF MY WHELCHAIR! IT'S NOT FOR DOGS TO BE PLAYING AROUND IN! I NEED THAT TO GET AROUND!"

Charlie Brown ran in to see what the fuss was about. "What's going on in here?!" he asked.

"You're stupid dog is messing around in my wheelchair and won't get out!" cried Sally.

"Come on, Snoopy!" Charlie Brown pleaded. "Leave Sally alone so she can finish her homework! Get out of the wheelchair!" But Snoopy kept going, even doing circles around his round-headed owner.

"Snoopy!" he shouted. The chaos only ended when Lucy walked in.

'YOU STUPID BEAGLE, GET OUT OF SALLY'S WHEELCHAIR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I POUND YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Snoopy immediately stopped what he was doing and parked the wheelchair back where it was and quietly left.

"Stupid beagle!" Sally ranted.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," added Lucy.

"Thanks, Lucy," said a grateful Charlie Brown. "When Snoopy gets a hold of something new, he can't control himself. Incidentally, what are you doing here?"

"First, the pleasure was all mine," said Lucy. "And to answer your question, I'm here because Linus wasn't able to tutor Sally today. He's sick with the flu, so who better than his equally smart, yet much prettier sister to take his place?"

"I don't know, Lucy," said an apprehensive Charlie Brown.

"Come on, Charlie Brown," Lucy replied. "She's in good hands with me. Linus even gave me the lesson plans he was going to use today."

"Well, if he gave you the lesson plans, I guess it's all right," said Charlie Brown. "Okay, Lucy, go to it."

"Righto, chief!" Lucy remarked. Charlie Brown shrugged and went to the den. He was expecting Frieda to come over in a few minutes, so he waited for her to show up so they could do their studying together.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SALLY MAKES SNOOPY AN OFFER HE CAN'T REFUSE, BECAUSE HE LIKES IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE WHEELCHAIR RACES**

Sally had gotten home from rehab. She saw Snoopy sleeping on top of his doghouse. She went and woke him up, as she had something to talk to him about.

"Wake up Snoopy," she said. "We need to talk. All right, listen, you crazy mutt. Since you like to race around in wheelchairs, I wanted to tell you Thursday there's a wheelchair race going on. I'm not participating, but a lot of the other kids are. If you want to, you can come with me to rehab on Thursday and enter the race. What do you say?" Snoopy thought about it for a moment, when he shook his head in agreement.

"Okay, then," Sally finished. "Remember, meet me at the school on Thursday so we can go straight there." And Sally rolled herself towards the house. Charlie Brown was coming out with Snoopy's supper, at that moment.

"Hey, Sally," he greeted. "What were you talking to Snoopy about?"

"I told him about a wheelchair race going on at rehab on Thursday," Sally responded. "He agreed to enter and race, since he likes to race around in wheelchairs."

"Okay, then," said her brother. "Linus is still under the weather, so Lucy will be tutoring you again."

"Oh brother," sighed Sally. And she wheeled herself up the ramp into the house and Charlie Brown brought Snoopy his supper.

Later that night, Charlie Brown heard the phone ring. He got up out of bed to see who it was. He picked up the receiver and answered it.

"Hello?" said a groggy Charlie Brown.

"Chuck!" It was Peppermint Patty. "My dad is dating a woman from his job! Can you believe it?!"

"Good for him," yawned Charlie Brown. "Don't you think you should talk to Franco about this? Not to mention it's one in the morning."

"I'm sorry, but I'm too excited to sleep, Chuck! I may actually gain a mother from this!"

"I guess you're too excited to let anyone else sleep, either for that matter."

"I'm too in a good mood that your sarcasm doesn't affect me, Chuck. I think I will call Franco, though. He is my boyfriend, after all, and he needs to know this, too! Talk to you later, Chuck ol' boy!" And Charlie Brown hung up the phone and tried to get some sleep again. All of the sudden he heard pounding on the door.

"Good grief! Now what?!" And he went to answer the door. It was Snoopy. He had another nightmare and couldn't sleep. So he joined Charlie Brown in bed.

After they were in bed, Charlie Brown asked Snoopy, "What was it now? Was it the giant Beagle-Eater again?" Snoopy nodded.

"Dogs have some weird nightmares," Charlie Brown thought to himself. He and Snoopy went to sleep when Charlie Brown then heard a tap on the window. He looked and saw a scared Woodstock. He opened the window.

"Don't tell me YOU had a nightmare, too?!" Woodstock nodded and shivered with fear. "All right, little guy, come on in." And Woodstock joined them and finally everyone went to sleep. Thankfully, Sally didn't wake up, as she slept like a log, for once.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MOTHER TALK**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: POSSIBILITIES**

Peppermint Patty was beside herself with happiness. The fact that her father was dating someone meant a possible long-awaited mother figure for her. She had always been friendly with her friend's mothers as well as helped out Franco's mother often and even did stuff with his mother. Marcie's mother had also made Patty feel at home and thought of her as a good role model for Marcie, and vice versa. And now to possibly have a mother for her own at long last was what she really wanted. And while she loved her father with all of her heart and would always be his rare gem, she longed for a mother of her own, as well, not ever knowing her own mother*.

This particular day, Patty was hanging out with Marcie and Claudia at Sparkyville Park. She was getting to learn about what her friends mothers do and how they act. Claudia's older sister, Krissy, was with them, as well.

"So Claud," Patty began, "what makes your mother tick?"

"W-what do you mean, P-Patty?" asked Claudia.

"She wants to know what kind of a personality mom has, Claud." said Krissy.

"Oh, sh-she's very n-n-nice and means well," Claudia began. "According to Krissy, she d-d-didn't think I w-would be able to t-talk, but Krissy worked with m-me and while my s-speech isn't p-p-perfect, I can still hold a convers-s-s-sation. And mom still cooks and t-t-takes care of us, but Krissy is considered my g-guardian.**"

"Mom didn't quite grasp on how to teach Claudia with her Asperger's," Krissy replied. "And with our oldest sister, Kayla, out of the house, I'm left to teach Claudia and work with her. But it was Kayla that helped me be what I can be."

"How about you, Marcie?" Patty then asked her best friend. "I know how your mother is whenever I'm over, but what do you think about your mother?"

"Well she does pressure me to be my best, even at times when she's pushing too hard," said Marcie. "But I know she cares a lot about me, and that she wants nothing but the best for me."

"So w-what's going on with the l-lady your dad is d-d-dating, Patty?" asked Claudia.

"Well, I haven't met her, yet," Patty stated, "but I'm sure dad will introduce us when the time is right. All I know is I can't wait to meet her." And the four of them continued to talk some more.

Later that day, Lucy and Schroeder were heading for the Tiny Tots concert when they saw Marcie and Hans also heading towards the building.

"Hey, you two," Lucy greeted. "Where's Patty and Franco? I thought they would be with you."

"Well Peppermint Patty tends to disrupt the concert or not get what the music's all about," said Marcie. "Plus I saw her earlier today with Claudia and her sister. And I don't know if she told you or not, but her father has been dating someone and she's been excited about it."

"Really?" said Schroeder. "I knew her father was raising Patty on his own, but him dating? As busy as he is?"

"I guess folks can find a way to meet people while still having a busy schedule," observed Lucy.

"So what brings you to concert?" asked Hans.

"Wir wollen auch klassische Musik sehen," Schroeder replied in German to Hans.

"Now that I understood," said Lucy. "And they're playing Beethoven, so, of course we were going to watch it."

"Great," said Marcie. "Would you like to join us, Lucille?"

"Why not? You game, babe?"

"Sure," said Schroeder. And the two couples went inside to join the show.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE RACE IS ON!**

(*) See my One-Shot "freckles" to see what happened to Peppermint Patty's mother

(**) See LivingOnLaughs' One-Shot "Claudia's Guardian" to see how Krissy became Claudia's guardian


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE GREAT WHEELCHAIR RACE**

At the rehab center, Snoopy was with the other contestants for the wheelchair race in the gymnasium. A course was made using pylons and electrical tape markings. Sally wasn't participating because she didn't feel like her arms were strong enough to go that fast, which is why Snoopy was entered in her place. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Woodstock, Olaf, Andy, Michael, Eudora, and Linus, who was feeling a lot better, was there in support.

Snoopy and the rest of the racers then took their mark. The referee said "GO!" and the race was on. Snoopy gave the other kids a run for their money to say the least.

_Try to be best_

'_Cause you're only a man_

_And a man's gotta learn to take it_

_Try to believe_

_Though the going gets rough_

_That you gotta hang tough to make it_

_History repeats itself_

_Try and you'll succeed_

_Never doubt that you're the one_

_And you can have your dreams!_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_Fight 'til the end_

_Cause your life will depend_

_On the strength that you have inside you_

_Ah you gotta be proud_

_Starin' out in the cloud_

_When the odds in the game defy you_

_Try your best to win them all_

_And one day time will tell_

_When you're the one that's standing there_

_You'll reach the final bell!_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_Fight 'til you drop_

_Never stop_

_Can't give up_

_Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)_

_You're the best in town (FIGHT!)_

_Listen to that sound_

_A little bit of all you got_

_Can never bring you down_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

_You're the Best!_

_Around!_

Snoopy beat all of them and crossed the finish first after three laps around the gym. The kids cheered the beagle. Sally wheeled up to Snoopy to congratulate him. She was joined by the rest, as well.

"Great job, Snoopy!" she said beaming. "You did good, boy!"

"Nicely done, Snoopy," said Frieda.

"Instead of the usual supper you get, we're having Joe's in your honor, ol' pal!" said a happy Charlie Brown.

"What so special about Joe's?" asked Olaf through his thoughts.

"Are you kidding, Olaf?" Snoopy retorted. "Have you had their burgers? They're to die for!" And the gang left the rehab to go to Joe's Café to celebrate.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PEPPERMINT PATTY MEETS HER DAD'S GIRLFRIEND**

"**You're the Best Around" **written by Allee Willis and Bill Conti

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: MOMENT OF TRUTH**

The day had arrived where Peppermint Patty was finally going to meet her father's girlfriend. She was wondering if she would like her, or if she would think that her nose was too big or she had too many freckles, or just was plain ugly. Despite reassurances from Franco that it wouldn't be the case, Patty was still nervous, but also excited to finally meet her. She was also excited about the prospect of possibly having a mother for the first time, as she never got the chance to know her birth mother, Marie. Her father had told Patty about her and that she gave her life for her daughter so she could live. It made Patty feel warm knowing that her mother sacrificed herself so she could have a life.

Franco was with her when her father pulled up. She said, "Well, Franco, this is it. The moment has arrived."

"Be calm, fraulein," said Franco. "No matter what, everything will be okay. Ich bin bei dir, zum Besseren oder Schlechteren*."

And the door opened up. Richard Reichardt walked in with his new girlfriend. He had introduced his daughter and her boyfriend to her. The lady's name was Colleen Ferguson. Patty nervously introduced herself, as did Franco. Colleen seemed very warm and nice towards the freckle-faced tomboy. Patty, in a rare show of restraint, didn't ask if she and her father were going to marry. She didn't want to mess things up for her father That's how much she loved and adored her old man. She was his rare gem and she wanted to make a good impression on Colleen.

Later, Patty was on the phone with Charlie Brown telling him about Colleen. "She was the sweetest lady I ever met, Chuck," she said. "I do hope she and my dad continue to date."

"Well, all you can do is pray for the best," said Charlie Brown.

"And I will do that, Chuck. I always wanted a mother, and the closest things I ever got to that was either Marcie's mother or Franco's mother. But I always wanted one of my own. And now I may get that chance."

"Well, whichever way things go, I'm rooting for you, Patty."

"Thanks, Chuck. You really are a good friend. Talk to you later, okay, pal?"

"See ya, Patty." And he hung up the phone.

Later that weekend, Patty was with Marcie and Claudia at a familiar cemetery. Marcie was curious. "Isn't this the same cemetery that Lucille's friend, Python, is buried, sir?" she asked.

"It is, Marcie," Patty responded. "But we're not here to visit her. We're here for someone else." And the girls kept walking. Then they stopped at a huge gravestone. On it read:

_Here lies_

_Marie Ann Reichardt_

_Loving Daughter, Wife, and Mother_

It was Patty's mother gravesite. She never told anybody about where her mother was buried. Not even Charlie Brown, Roy, Franklin, or Franco. And yet, during Python's funeral, only she knew that they were mere yards away from where Marie was buried.

"This is my mother's grave," said Patty somberly. "Not too many folks know about this place. She was just a few yards away from where Python is now. I don't usually share this part of me with anyone. Not even Franco, but I may bring him here one day when I'm ready."

"W-we understand, Patty," said Claudia.

"Absolutely, sir," added Marcie.

The girls looked at the grave for a while. Marcie and Claudia decided to give Patty some space so she and her mother could visit. Patty kneeled down in front of her mother's marker. She placed a stone on top of it. She felt tears coming to her eyes, so she wiped them away, and sighed deep.

"I'm thinking of you, mom."

**THE END**

(*) "I'm with you, for better or worse."


End file.
